


I can't make you love me if you don't

by Zuromii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Raises Tom Riddle, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuromii/pseuds/Zuromii
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts has never supposed to end this way, no, it was supposed to end somehow, but it didn't; at least not for Harry. After being shot by a killing curse, instead of appearing on the King's Cross station, he was pushed back in time in 1933. That's when he met young Tom Marvolo Riddle...A story about how Harry travelled into past and adopts Tom Riddle, as his son. Even though Tom doesn't really count him as his father, they are managing to create some kind of bond between each other...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 15
Kudos: 345





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [DO NOT COPY]  
> This is a fan fiction based on the Harry Potter series of J.K.Rowling written by me.
> 
> All of the characters (except for random muggles) belong to J.K.Rowling
> 
> The story starts from a Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows : chapter (The battle of Hogwarts)
> 
> Hello? (Idk how to greet people so let's just get straight to the point of this fic), I really like #Harry raises Tom fanfictions, so I have decided to write my own. I'm not really sure about how often I'm going to update but, if everything is going to be fine, I'm hoping to complete it within a year. I'm not going to write any lemon parts(not in this fiction at least)  
> Btw, i am not a native - English speaker, so if I've got any grammar errors feel free to edit or comment :)

{The Battle of Hogwarts}

Author’s POV.

...After watching through Severus' memories , Harry lied with his face pressed on a dusty carpet, finally understanding what was his role, what was meant to be done to defeat Voldemort... Slowly, while trying to get up, he falls on the Headmasters table, for he couldn't stand still after knowing of his destined death... He felt his heart pounding faster and faster in his chest, as if trying to jump out and escape the body of a boy who was supposed to die soon. His whole body was shacking and he could feel his eyes starting to water. He didn't want to admit it. He didn't wanna cry. He didn't wanna _die_. 

He felt dizzy and betrayed; he had trusted Dumbledore. He had trusted and believed his ideas, words, completed every mission he gave him without even knowing their full purpose; he trusted him with his life. He thought, he wished, he _hoped_ , that everything they've done so far will help him _survive_ ; he has been foolish. 

He was supposed to die.

How funny.

All these years he had escaped death over and over again, experienced anger,fear,sadness,happiness,confusion, pain, _pain_.

He is The Boy Who Lived, the boy who defeated death, the killing curse, the dark Lord. He is the Chosen One, the one who is supposed to defeat Voldemort at last.

He was supposed to die.

Oh, how Harry wished he never knew that! How easy it would have been for him to duel the Dark Lord without knowing who will win in the end...Even better; to die on the same night his parents did

Would it hurt to die? He never thought about death until this very moment when there is nothing else left but the thing itself: _dying_.

Slowly, he tried to get up but dropped on his knees again, throwing everything from the table. ‘Get up’.He couldn’t allow himself getting weaker and giving in to the fear of his own destruction; his will of life was always stronger than it.Now, however, something else pushed him towards the end...

He couldn't let anyone else die. He didn't want any more people loose their loved ones just because he, Harry, couldn't face his mortal enemy and give up without a fight.

And Dumbledore knew that.Of course, he always understood, as Voldemort understands, that Harry would never leave his friends in danger. He was so certain that the boy would complete the dangerous task even after knowing the truth, even if it meant to lose one’s life....How elegant, how neat it was all planned by the Headmaster, to make the boy, who’s end was already written, to accomplish dangerous task without sacrificing any more lives;

“I gotta go”

Harry reached for the table once more and tried to stand up. He looked around; this was the room where he once took private lessons with the Headmaster. He remembered the first time he came here; it’s once warm atmosphere was long gone, magic absent, even the portraits of the previous Headmasters were empty. The once cozy and wonderful place he called home wasn’t the same. He doubted if it will ever be the same again.

He made a short step towards the door and reached for his wand. Not that he would need it anymore. Things he threw from the table now laid on the dusty carpet, broken,old and not so fascinating as they were 6 years ago on his first visit here. 

He reached to fix his glasses and twitched.Something shiny reflected in his lenses. He looked around; on the floor, mixed with his Cloak and other random things laid a long golden chain with something small and round on it. He picked it up. On the center of a circle was a tiny hourglass which still possessed the same familiar magic he once felt in the Forbidden Forest 4 years ago.

It was a Time-Turner he and Hermione used to save Sirius and Buckbeak. 

‘The Ministry Time-Turners were destroyed,’ Harry remembered how he and Ron were surprised to hear that Hermione gave up some of her lessons, as if it was yesterday .’But that one was taken from her’. He smiled. Oh,how he wished he could turn back time and live all the happy moments with his friends again; to return to The Burrow, play Quidditch, escape to the Room of Requirement where his fellow DA members practised together. Now, he even wished to be back at Potion lessons with Snape.

He took the Time Turner with him and pulled on the Cloak. He couldn’t stay here any longer. Voldemort only gave him time until the Midnight, and if he were to be late many of other’s life would be stolen. He won’t allow that.

He walked out of the office and headed towards the exist; he saw ripped portraits, destroyed walls , pillars, dust and cold sharp air filling everything.He walked slowly, taking in every step, feeling every breath he took , every moment he lived, as if only realising that he was alive and well.  
Another wave of panic covered him; “I’m going to die soon and there is no way I can escape this time”. Oh, how he wished that someone will stop him, stop him from going on, going to meet his death-

But he was invisible.

Somehow it made him feel calmer. 

Nobody knows of what is waiting for him, nobody is running and trying to save him, shield him, stop him and think of another possible way of doing it,

Like Hermione would have done.

Nobody is screaming at him, for how fast he was to come up with this decision, out of selfish desire to give up and lack of bravery-

Like possibly Ron would have done.

He didn’t even noticed how he reached Hagrid’s Hut. He shuddered. There were voices from inside of the little house he visited so often in those 6 years. 

‘Probably Death Eaters waiting for me to come’.He saw two of them existing the Hut and heading towards the forest.’I’m just gonna follow them’

He walked after them for 10 minutes or more; he couldn’t tell, he was lost in his thoughts, thinking of every word Dumbledore has said in hope that there was still something that could help him; or at least ease his worries.

He remembered.

“The Snitch”, he whispered and took it out of his pocket where it laid safe and untouched. _I open at the close_. Maybe that was the moment when he was supposed to see whatever was inside, as the life he has been trying to achieve is about to shatter and sneak away from his grip.He moved it to his lips, “I am about to die”. Tiny golden ball unlocked and revealed a small shiny rock and surprisingly Harry was certain of what it was.

Harry turned it three times and saw ghosts of all his loved ones standing near him.Now, he felt more braver and determined , knowing that there were people who fought and died saving their friends and family. He smiled and walked into the opening where all the Death Eaters and their Lord were standing in a circle, waiting for him to come up.

He took off the Cloak and stand there still, waiting for it to end at last, staring directly in the red eyes of the snake-faced person right in front of him, collecting all of his will and power to only mutter “You we’re wrong. I came.” as confident and as loud as his voice could get right now. He felt even more scared than he was in all his life; someone was screaming, laughing; but he couldn’t care less. Right now he tried to stand as long as he could, wishing that it all will end now, quick, until he betrayed fear and fell down on his knees, unconscious-

He saw lips moving and a flash of green before his eyes and-

***

Black. That is all he could see. Or could he even see? He didn’t know how long he laid here, where was he anyway? He didn’t care. He didn’t want to care. 

‘Maybe I’m dead. Maybe that’s Afterlife’.

He heard distant voices of a men and a women. Were they Angels?Then he is totally dead. He wanted to go and ask him what changed, what did he change, how were his friends, family, were they safe? Were they hurt? Did everything end well? But he couldn’t mutter a word. 

Suddenly he felt water splattering on his face, and as if burned by fire, his eyes opened wide and his body reacting on it’s own.

“AHHH! WHAT- What!!?” Momentarily he shut his eyes close at the sudden light and could hear the voices more clearly now:

“Oh dear, are you alright?Come on, boy, we will take you home” Harry looked up. There was a middle-aged woman and a young man sitting right in front of him, wearing very strange old-fashioned muggle clothing. 

“What, where, who...?” He couldn’t think; his head hurt and his body was weak and bruised. He felt something in his mouth, metallic and liquid- was it blood? But how was it possible? He was dead. He was totally supposed to be! What happened? Oh dear Circe! If he wasn’t dead, did that mean that Voldemort wasn’t destroyed? That the Horcrux, he unwillingly kept in his body, was still there?

“Calm down, you need to rest; you fell from a very high tree- how did you even get there?”. He looked at the man behind him; he was an ordinary looking man in his early 20’s, a brunette in a some kind of a uniform. 

“Stand up, oh, but maybe you can’t , Artie, would you be so kind to carry him? We will take him to the cafe, I don’t think that the hospital will be able to treat him in the mean time...” the woman spoke. She too, was wearing the same uniform, and looked in her late 40’s.

“Of course, Mrs.Clare”

“Ugh...I -what is happening..” He tried to say something but he felt sharp pain and everything became black again.

***

Harry’s POV.

After waking up on a couch of a small room, I have tried to escape but my body was in too much pain from the fall. As I was told later on, I fell from a very high tree right before the cafe in which I laid now. The owner of the cafe- Mrs. Clare, and Arthur went to help me to stand up. They have treated me and gave back my belongings ( wand, glasses, and a cloak), after questioning how I got on the tree. After a day or two I have finally realised how I got here.

I travelled in time.

‘But that is impossible’. Time-Turners could only turn back 24 hours of time, even if it would have worked, he would have ended up in a tent with Ron and Hermione, finally realising the location of the last Horcrux and heading to Hogwarts.... he couldn’t have ended up _that much in past!_

It was 1933.

How? He couldn’t understand that. Why aren’t I dead? He couldn’t understand that either. 

How did I end up here?

“Maybe...”, Harry thought, “ Maybe I’m here to change something...”. He thought of the private lessons with Dumbledore, memories of Tom Riddle he watched;

It was 1933.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was only 6.

Now he could go and find the Wool orphanage in which the young version, no, the soon to become the Dark Lord was and kill him with one flick of his wand -

‘No’ 

It seemed so easy, so _so easy_ , to kill an innocent child, the child, who is going to kill millions of others!It would have been so easy to sacrifice one little boy for every other who died, as he himself was a sacrifice too, and he didn’t complain, at least not so much.

But he couldn’t.

He wouldn’t.

If he were to kill him now, there wouldn’t be anything of what was his past, present, there wouldn’t be him now, debating on whether he should meddle with time or no.

If there wouldn’t be any Voldemort, there wouldn’t be him right now in 1933.

‘I need to think’

Surely, he was sent here with purpose, but at the same time he can’t afford changing young Tom Riddle’s mind. As he didn’t want to admit it he had to become Voldemort and grow up to kill his parents, friends and relatives.

“Damn it! Didn’t I suffer enough already?!”

“Harry, dear, are you fine?”

Ah, right.

Right now I am living in a cafe with two muggles, they feed me and treat me well, in exchange that I work as a waiter everyday. 

The cafe is located in the middle of London, which is good for me, since it will be easier to find the orphanage.

Anyway,

“Yes, Mrs.Clare! I’m coming!” 

Right now I’m going to settle down and get used to the 1933 London life. I’m sure that it would have been easier to live within the wizards and witches, however, if I am to ever meet little Tom, I must act ordinary(as he doesn’t know of the Wizarding World yet, so better act like a muggle). ‘Tom currently is 6, so he has 4 years to go until he will attend to Hogwarts’. But there is also another problem...

Dumbledore.

As a Transfiguration Professor he is going to be visiting Tom in a year or so.That means that I have approximately a year before taking actions.

But right now I’m just a mere waiter in a London cafe, and my main goal is to gain as much money as I can.....

‘Geez....’

***

{1933. 6 month later. September.}

Author’s POV.

It’s been 6 month since Harry had travelled in time. Every day he worked in the cafe and as soon as he gained a fine sum of money, he moved to a small apartment near the city park. 

A muggle life here wasn’t as pleasing as it was in his time and he didn’t really feel comfortable wearing old-fashioned clothing, so he avoided going out as much as he could.

‘Since I don’t have my O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, no one is going to recruit me for a job which requires using magic....That means working as a waiter....or someone somewhere...’. In the end, Harry went to work in Diagon Alley as a tailor’s assistant in a shop called “Bigard’s robes shop”.

Though the work was boring and tiresome, he still found powers to go and check on Tom every now and then. 

During last three month, when he got used to his new life a little, he started searching for the Wool orphanage and when he did, he started sneaking from the cafe late at night to “stalk” the young Dark Lord, so when he meets him, he will have some kind of an advantage on the boy.

Today was also, a “stalking” day.

Harry pulled on his Cloak and apparated to the iron gates of the orphanage. It was the same as he saw it in the memory: it was a dull, square building which had high railings all around it.Not a very colourful place to spent childhood in. Harry apparated to a tree near the window of Tom Riddle’s room(he was grateful that it was there, since it would have been quite bothersome to walk through the overfilled corridors without making any sound).

Tom lived in a small room with little furniture: just an old wardrobe, chair and an iron bedstead.  
‘Still better than a cupboard where I have spent my childhood’  
The boy was sitting on his bed, as always, reading a book. At evenings like this, Harry just sat there and watched the passing horse-drawn carts passing by,( he couldn’t afford starring at the boy too long, just in case if he would “accidentally” kill him out of boredom) until Tom was called for dinner.  
‘They don’t feed them much,but they don’t let them starve whole day as Aunt Petunia made me if I would have done something _freaky_ ’  
After dinner, if he was lucky, the boy slipped back into his dull room, locked the door and continued his business. And of course, Harry left him.Sometimes he came later, probably having to face the muggle bullies.Today, however, Tom wasn’t even later than usual; he didn’t come at all. Harry decided to wait another couple of minutes, but they boy didn’t show up. 

‘Is he being scolded or something?’ He checked his Cloak before apparating in to the room. The moment he did so, his body tensed up and he checked whether he truly was alone; even if Riddle was young he and his place was radiating lots of magic.  
Harry walked out of the room.The halfway was tiled in black and white: the orphanage was creepy but a very clean place. He moved towards the Hall,where most of the children were playing, reading, drawing, fighting or doing anything in groups or pairs; but there was no lonely boy sitting somewhere in a corner. Accurately walking through the room so no one would pull off his Cloak, Harry saw teen boys walking through the door.  
‘Oh,’-he thought, -‘He is being bullied...’

As the wizard assumed, in the distant small room several teens cornered young Tom Riddle.  
“What now, eh, freak? Think you’d hang my rabbit and there will be nothing waiting for you there?” Said a 12-13 year old looking boy.  
“I didn’t do anything to your rabbit.” -hissed Tom. The boy’s stare was cold as ice. ‘I’m shocked but not surprised , really...’ -thought Harry. The boy was a soon to be the most powerful Dark Lord ever alive after all.  
“Liar!”,-the boy pushed little Riddle to the wall,-“You did it! I know it! Mrs.Cole doesn’t believe me, but it’s all because she didn’t see you doing all your... your... your _freaky thing!_ ”, he took Tom by a collar and pushed him into the wall.  
“ _Do not touch me!_ ”- Tom’s eyes grew wide with rage and hatred; the whole room immediately went cold. He tried to get the bully’s arms off of him but wasn’t strong enough, so he ducked his fingers in the skin as hard as he could.  
“Agh! Git, it hurts!”- the boy shoved Riddle aside and started punching him,-“FREAK! You are doing your freaky stuff again, aren’t you?!”

Harry stood in the corner of the room and watched as Tom Riddle was beaten by the boys. ‘ I was beaten by the Dudley too,also for not being able to control my magic’. He watched as little wizard was holding his arms in front, trying to shield himself from the punches and kicks that were flying towards him nonstop.

‘ I guess that’s why he was so angry with everyone: he never trusted anybody because he was afraid that everyone will turn against him and use his weaknesses against him. Voldemort was afraid of death after all’

“Now, _freak_ ”,- the teen boy took a knife out of his pocket and pointed it at Tom, -“ You are going to get your punishment for everything you have done”

“...Billy..I think Mrs. Cole is going to notice if we were to bruise him that much”- said the other boy.

“Pfft, come on! Mrs. Cole would be more than happy to get rid of that child!”- the boy, Bill, laughed.

‘Now that is something we should try to avoid’, though Harry, -“Maybe that is something I should be doing here”. He shrieked. His mission here was to help Tom Riddle. In any other circumstances he would have been overjoyed to leave him be. ‘ But how could I scare them away?’  
Harry looked around; the room had no furniture except for the lamp and a table, nothing he could use. ‘ I have to make children scared enough to not approach Riddle again..’

Billy now started to wave his knife in the air, clearly enjoying Tom’s tensed, but clearly scared face; he was frightened to die.

_I am going to die_

Oh, how Harry understood the boy’s desire to stay alive..

“Finestra”- the wizard whispered and pulled off his Cloak. The lamp shattered and then the boys screamed. The started to look through the room, and when spotted Harry, pushed Tom in the front.

“Get away! Who are you? How did you get here?!”-yelled Billy, who held jerking Tom in his grip as a shield.

“ I am Death”, - whispered Harry, trying to make up a hoarse, creepy voice,-“ I came here to tell you boys, that there are no deaths planned in the orphanage today..”- he moved closer to them,-“...so I’m giving you time to get away...or I’ll change my mind about your lives”

The bullies pushed Tom on the floor and ran out of the door. Harry repaired the lamp and turned towards young Voldemort.

Tom Riddle stand still.

Harry was confused. Wasn’t he shacking just now? Why was he suddenly so calm?  
“ Hello, Tom Riddle”, He saw boys eyes narrowing. He stood up and replied, “Hello”.

There was a moment’s silence.

They both stood in a small room,staring at each other. Harry didn’t even know what to say to the boy next to him. Do I scare him? He doesn’t seem frightened. Do I befriend him? Maybe I should kidnap him? I mean, he knows me as Death,so...

“Why aren’t you scared of me?”, he saw Tom’s lips twitching, as if he was annoyed of one’s stupidity.  
“Because you said that there will be no deaths today, and you don’t really look like the Death. You look like a homeless college student. That’s right, Harry wasn’t expecting to be seen today, so he only wore pants and a T-shirt, which wasn’t that common here.  
“But you aren’t a normal homeless college student either, you did something to the lamp, how did you do this? Tell me!” Harry felt how the boy made the last two words as a command, if he was any other witch or wizard, he would have told him for sure. But he was Harry Potter and he wasn’t scared of Voldemort in his full power, let alone his child version.

“Oh, Tom, of course, I am Death and you have no power or right to command me.” Harry let his magic out, just in case if Tom wouldn’t get effected by his bad acting and as expected , they boy froze. “But I am merciful,and will give you advise: if there will be someone, anyone, who is hurting you- do not hurt them back. Of course, you might think that it’s wrong and people must get punished for their actions, however you , Tom, is not the one to judge them. You should remember that at the end of the path , there always be Death, me, waiting for everyone. And for you too”, Harry almost laughed when he saw the wary expression on the boy’s face, “ That’s my advice to you Tom. Try some remorse”

And with that Harry disapparated from the orphanage, leaving Tom Riddle in deep thoughts of things he just said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omgggggg thank you all for reads and comments!!!! I really didn’t think that more than 10 people will read this story but god I’m so happy:3
> 
> Also, I think that I’m going to try and update weekly (but I’m not sure), since it’s really boring during quarantine so yeahhhhh......
> 
> Enjoy the second chapter :)

Chapter 2

{Back at home(some kind of a small flat near the city park)}  
  
Harry's POV.  
  
Meeting Tom Riddle wasn't planned for the next 3 month.  
  
Harry had constructed a 15 year long plan on how to up bring a little dark wizard, pointing some of the do's and don'ts. He _was planning_ to meet Tom right before Dumbledore's visit, so the Professor would have been sure that Tom Riddle existed and now was living in a magical family (as he visited him to tell him more about the magic world, but since Tom now lives with a Wizard, there will be no need for him). He had fully and perfectly prepared his speech, arguments and even researched muggle and wizarding history and literature for some facts and quotes, for young Tom Marvolo Riddle seeks knowledge (and Harry wasn't clever enough to answer his questions on his own).The Wizard was _sure_ that he would have been able to collect a fortune within these 2 month (because it was September and start of a new academic year for Hogwarts students who needed their robes), as he didn't spend much money for his biological needs.  
Overall, he was supposed to be able to safely adopt young boy within 4 month or so.  
But everything escalated quickly.  
"Now it will be harder to make up the "Love seeking lonely-papa" act, since he now knows me as..."  
'Oh, riiiight.... I have used Death's name today..'. He remembered his first encounter with the other and sighed.-'Guess there also will be no peaceful dreams today..'

(Harry's first month in 1933)  
  
  
_It was late at evening and Harry was left alone at the cafe, as Mrs.Clare and Arthur went shopping. The boy-who-was-a-wizard-in-a-waiter's-disguise was cleaning the 1st floor, quietly whistling as he did so. Suddenly, the room went drastically cold and with quick sharp move, he send a Patronus behind his back._  
  
_”Hm, interesting. I was expecting Expelliarmus".Right in front of him stand a tall slim hooded figure , who gave a very strong aura of power and darkness. Harry blinked several times and then spoke, wand still pointing at the stranger.-" Are you Dementor King or something...?Have the Ministry send you?"_  
_The Hooded man held out his hand and Harry stumbled back; there was no flesh or skin , only bones. On the skeleton palms of a stranger laid a long silver necklace with a triangle shaped ornament. The same as the mark from the book(The Tales of Beedle the Bard) which was given to Hermione by Dumbledore as his last will. 'The Deathly Hallows'. The Wizard stood there, stunned, not daring to say anything; if that person had The Hallows, then Harry knew exactly who that was._  
_“I came here to return you these, as you are now the possessor of all-" "That can't be right!"- He exclaimed as he slowly begun to process the situation,-" I mean, how? Wan't the Elder Wand Voldemort's? Does that mean he was defeated? Wh-What about Grindelwald...? Yes! Grindelwald is supposed to get his hands on it in the meantime! Why is it-". How? How is it possible? Wasn't I supposed to be dead anyway? How... "Harry James Potter. What is going on with Gellert Grindelwald must not be your concern. Right now, the possessor of the three Hallows is you, which makes you Master of Death. Since you travelled in the past, there are two sets of the Hallows in this timeline, which tells that you are not to meet the other possessor anyhow, anyway or anytime. Otherwise you will be facing consequences." Death gave him the pendant and was about to dramatically disappear into the night when Harry took a hold of him. "WAIT! I still've got questions! If the Elder Wand was Voldemort's...does, does that mean I've managed to destroy him?"Oh, how pleasant it would have been to hear that his sacrifice wasn't in vain, that everything settled down and he made the right decision- "No.He didn't die." Ouch.It hurt. "But the Elder Wand was never his anyway" With that Death flew out of the cafe and The Boy Who Lived was left drowning in sadness, anger and regret, while holding his newly possessed necklace to his chest._

{Back to present}

Author’s POV.

Walking back to his apartment ,Harry fell on his bed: apparating always was unpleasant for him. “I hope Death doesn’t mind that I used his name, as I would really do with some sleep tonight”. He murmured himself with face pressed in the pillow. It was 22:47. ‘I doubt that I will be able to fall asleep this early’

After lying a couple more minutes, Harry forced himself to stand up. His apartment was neither luxurious nor a dull place; it was small and cozy. Surely, it wasn't as near home-y as The Burrow was, but the atmosphere was enough to call it his home. He had 5 rooms: 2 bedrooms, a livingroom , bathroom and a kitchen. He also had a very small room meant to be a room-cupboard, but it was too dark so he made it a Floo-powder room(meant to transport by Floo-powder). Since he didn’t have any photos or poster from his time, he made sure to place as many lions,badgers and ravens as he could, which made apartment look brighter. He even placed some snakes(so little Tom wouldn't think that he discriminates his soon-to-be house)

There wasn't much food , just a bit in case his body will require power provider, but that's it. He wouldn't be able to die anyway, thus he has decided that he will safe money better (obviously he will be buying more food when Tom will move in but for now it's fine). Harry grabbed some leftover cookies, firewhisky and entered the livingroom, it was the room he put the most effort into; there were a long maroon couch, a big carpet which filled the whole room, numerous bookshelves(which were not filled in the meantime), Hogwarts Houses' posters and a Burning bush he liked to call Ollie. No wonder it was his favorite place. Most of the times he fell asleep while thinking about his friends and imagines of how would his life have been if he was still present in his time and _alive._

Tonight wasn't an exception.

***

{Wool orphanage. Next day}

Author’s POV.

Tom woke up from a very loud crying and distant fast steps outside of his room. He stood up straight away, not wishing for anyone to see him so messed and sleepy, so when the door burst open, the boy was ready for anything this morning has brought him.

His eyes met Mrs.Cole’s , more enraged and vicious as ever. Not that it scared him. She never did. In fact, it was the opposite: the matron was frightened of even looking at the boy, so she never talked or payed him any attention , if she could avoid it, but when it went to punishing him, she made him do the worse of the worst: clearly abusing her power over Tom. That reminded her that she was superior and he was just another orphan.

‘Pathetic’ thought Tom, yet he couldn’t help feeling angry and loathing towards the woman and his own weakness.’One day she will pay. One day they all will regret they were born. _I will watch them suffer_ ’

“ Tom! You- What have you done to Billy Stubs and other boys? They ran crying into the my room, they couldn’t even stand properly!” There were several curious heads popping up from the halfway. “I know _you did_ something! It was you who hang the rabbit after all, wasn’t it? And don’t even try to lie to me, Riddle!” She grabbed Tom’s hand and hastily pushed him to her side. His eyes narrowed and he tried to collect all the energy to hurt her arms- 

She jerked away, as if burnt by fire. 

Satisfied, he let the grin show up on his face, which was the last straw. “You are going to stand outside, with no food or water , _whole day_! Maybe when you are going to get embarrassed enough to be stared at by the passengers in the cold, you are going to start behaving properly!” Mrs. Cole hissed, shaking with rage. Then she grabbed the boy by the collar, and pushed him to the hallway, so no skin to skin touch was made; silently Tom headed to the exit, ignoring all the mocking faces and giggles.

‘I hate them. I hate them all.’ He almost wanted to try and attack someone-anyone, as there is no worse punishment.’But I have to be patient...’ He remembered the yesterday stranger’s words: _“if there will be someone, anyone, who is hurting you- do not hurt them back. You should remember that at the end of the path , there always be Death, me, waiting for everyone”_. Yes, you all will die anyway. I don’t have to waste my time for such _nobodies_. It’s not my fault you are such weaklings and are not smart enough to be my equals.’ He smiled to himself. ‘ I am not weak. I am special. I will not die.’

Then he noticed Billy Stubs in a corner of the room. The boy was standing there , staring at him smugly and mouthing something with his lips. 

Even though Tom couldn’t hear the words,he could feel them.

‘... I don’t think that a little bit of revenge will hurt’

***

{Bigard’s robes shop}

Diagon Alley was full of wizards and witches even though it was middle of September. Harry remembered how this street looked like , or will look like, in 70 years: people stopped to talk to each other, children tried to escape their parents’ grasps, Hogwarts students running around with their list of needed stuff for school..

The store he was working at was placed in the centre of the street, opposite to the “Magical shop for young Seers”, which today was quite popular. Many passerby stopped at the counter. This made Harry very curios. ‘Is Divination so popular this days?’ He let out a laugh; during his time at school Professor Sybill hasn’t managed to catch most students “inner eye”, especially Harry’s. 

“Oi, Malvin must be so happy - he received a brand new Crystal balls this mornin’. Says it’s quality of seeing is as good as Trelawney’s!” A bearded man in black robes went to Harry. He eyed the door and smiling, whispered: “Anyway, his store seems packed today. Go outside and lure folks here, eh?” 

“Sure, Mr.Bigard.” Harry sent him a weak smile, took the first caught pair of robes and hurried outside.

Squeezing through the crowd , the wizard took a look on the shop window: there were lots of big grey crystal balls organised in a small pyramid. “They look quite ordinary to me” He said, disappointed that he lost 10 minutes to make it into the first raw.  
“ Ah!Ah! Here you are wrong, young man! These magical objects are much better than they look! Famous Seer Trelawney herself checked on their quality!” Popped Mr.Malvin out of - where did he came from? The whole place was so overfilled, Harry doubted there was enough air for them all to breathe.” What is your name?”

He hesitated for a moment: he didn’t really like the name he came up with when he applied for work at Bigard’s.”Um... Ginger....Ginger Granger....yeah.....” He felt how blood started to fill his cheeks and his face burnt as hell. ‘Blimey, why couldn’t I introduce myself as Evans? Or James? Or at least as Dursley??!’ 

“Ginger? You don’t look like...Oh well, it’s not my business, now is it? Well, Mr. Granger, come, I’m going to try and predict your near future!” Mr Malvin caught Ginger’s arm and led him to the table.

They sat and the shop owner began to wave his hands around the ball; Harry felt very uncomfortable under the curious stares of the strangers.

“Oh, look! I see a a broom, Mr.Granger, you know how to fly? There is also a cat...no, it’s a Puffskein or... oh , Merlin, it’s a snake!”

Harry smiled. If there is a snake somewhere in his future, that means that he is on the right path of doing things.  
‘I wonder if I still can speak Parseltongue. I am not even sure whether the Horcrux part of my soul is gone or not.’

“... oh, there also is a boy. What is he..? Oh, he is trying to curse you! He shoots, wait-I can’t, I can’t see his face... What, Oh, Mr.Granger, what is-“

Suddenly people started to scream.

“Animals on the loose!”

Diagon Alley started to fill with different magical creatures and pets, women and children were running into the shops and men started casting spells to capture animals.

‘Woah- How did they get here?’ Harry looked to the place where creatures came from: at the end of the alley was an animal shop. There were 7 people in identical green robes standing near it.

“ Oh, no! All my buyers ran away!” Cried Mr.Malvin.That’s right: most of the people went to the “Brooms and Quidditch stuff” , which was the nearest shop to the “Magical shop for young Seers”. Animal’s escape must have driven people away.

Harry felt something slythering between his legs, looking down he noticed a snake moving right under the Crystal Ball’s table.  
Slowly, he took out his wand and pointed at the snake when-

“Ugh! WHAT could be _worse than that?!?_

“MR.MALVIN, NO-“

The man stepped on the snake and it twitched, hard ,and turned the table. 

All the Crystal balls flew into the air and Harry,being the Seeker, caught most of them in a second. There was only one ball left, which flew to the right side of the alley; he grabbed the nearest broom and sprinted towards it; he missed it by centimetres- Someone appeared before him and caught the ball.(“Magical shop for young Seers” was near “Brooms and Quidditch Stuff” shop)

Harry blinked. Abruptly, he turned to the left and fell to the floor.

“Merlin! Are you fine there?” The man who caught the ball rushed to him. “Sorry, I doubted that you’d catch it.”

The 6 people who stood near the animal shop rushed to help Harry stand up. He groaned and eyed the other man.

‘I doubted that you’d catch it’ Harry mimicked the man’s voice in his mind; he was feeling angry and insulted. ‘If I’ve had my Firebolt, you wouldn’t even blink’

“Hey, you know what? You are really good at catching little things! My name is Jack Quill, British National Team’s captain.” The man, Jack patted Harry’s shoulder.

‘Woah’ Harry stared at him in astonishment. ‘ A national team’s Captain. Does that mean these guys here are the players?’

“ The thing is”, continued Jack, “ Our seeker is retiring, so we’ll be having tryouts next month. Do you want to try your luck?” 

Harry blinked. His brain wasn’t enough to process the whole animal escape and the Quidditch tryouts all together.

“Ah, yes, sorry. Uh, there is just, um , our Beater- Hugo, he is very aggressive and well, the whole animal thing... it was his fault so...”

“Hey! It wasn’t _my_ fault!” They heard someone scream from the crowd.

The Captain hurriedly held out a card, painted in red, blue and white and a snitch was drawn in the middle of it.” That is your pass. Everything you need to know about the tryouts is written there. Anyway, I really gotta go, if I want to see tomorrow , so , well , I will be pleased to see you among the participants, erm.. Mr.?”

“Granger.” Harry sighed,” Mr.Granger.....”

***

After work Harry forced himself to wear a suit and took a bus to the orphanage.

‘Well, since our meeting happened earlier... I guess, the whole story might as well, begin earlier’

When he arrived, he knocked on the door and a young woman opened it. She looked in her mid-twenties and had very messy hair, as though someone tried to tear them off.

“Uhh.. hello? My name is Ha- Ginger Granger and I came to-“

“Ah! Yes! Wait a bit I’ll just call for Mrs.Cole, I... ah....” She hurried inside , tripped and nearly fell down. “MRS.COLE!!”

‘Wow, she looks like she had a really bad day. What happened?’ Harry let himself in the threshold and looked around. Surprisingly, the hall was very dirty; there were books and toys lying everywhere. The atmosphere was tense.  
‘Well it’s an orphanage after all.’  
He heard how children voices began to fade as the matron yelled.  
“HUSH! We will take care of this later! Right now, there is a man standing in the hall!”

Harry flinched.

Only now he felt the strong magic coming from the other room.

‘Tom.’

Children started to walk into the hall, all smiling and eyeing Harry happily. Some of them were overjoyed, probably expecting to be taken home at last.

Harry felt how his heart started to ache.’How can I break their hearts, choosing only one? Especially the one they all hate that much.’ He tried to imagine women’s confused expressions,sad and envious looks of the kids and a fake smile on Tom Riddle’s face.

Right.

Tom Riddle is a pretentious git.

‘and it has to stay this way.’

Harry’s goal was not to change Voldemort’s opinion but to change his methods.

_Try some remorse_

‘Yeah. And how must I accomplish this if he is already terrorising the orphanage?’

“Good evening, Mr..?”  
“Granger”  
“Yeah, Mr.Granger. Kids, say “hello” to Mr.Granger”. Said Mrs. Cole, she too, looked very untidy and nervous. Blimey, just _what_ did Riddle do to them?  
“Hello, Mr. Granger!!!” Exclaimed children. Now Harry was feeling more anxious than ever: he couldn’t find Tom amongst them.‘I guess I have to choose one..... or i can ask them about what happened’  
“Hello, may I ask you why all of you are so breathless?” He asked gently. Some children turned to Mrs.Cole.  
“Oh, nothing! Don’t worry, all children are treated fairly and with proper care!” She spoke fast, as if scared that someone will interrupt her. “ it’s just we had a rough _situation_ and... well, never mind, Mr.Granger, I’m sure you are only interested in intelligent and gentle children-“  
“IT’S YOU!” Someone screamed from the rows. Harry recognised the boy. What was his name? Bob? Beck? Bill? 

Anyway,that boy remembered him as Death, so if he would tell it for the whole orphanage to know, then-

“BILLY!HUSH! Or do you want to join Mr.Riddle?” Mrs.Cole hissed at Billy.

‘Oh, that’s my chance. I guess..’

“Riddle?” Harry asked Innocently. Mrs. Cole turned to him, sharply, and started to wave her hands.

“Ye-yes. Mr.Riddle. He is the situation I’ve been talking about you see... he is a very strange boy. Don’t mind him, Mr.Granger...” She whispered anxiously.

“Yes, he is indeed a very strange boy!”  
“A weirdo!”  
“A freak!”

Children started to speak ill of the boy sitting next door and Harry noticed how Mrs.Cole sent nervous glances towards the door of the next room.

“Oh, and what did he do for you to call him that?” Asked Harry. Of course, he already knew Tom’s history, but he wanted to Tom to hear ,(he was sure that the other was eavesdropping after Billy’s scream) that he was curious about him before he met him.

“OH! I understand now! You are interested in his sins and came here to take his life, right? Of course! That’s why you helped him the other day! You were making sure he wouldn’t go beforehand!” Screamed Billy happily. He nearly jumped on the place and already rushed to the door , when it flew open:

Tom Marvolo Riddle stood right in front of Harry, eyes filled with rage.

‘Did he really believe what Billy said?’ Grinned Harry. Wrong move. Tom’s eyes widen with fear. He wanted to turn and run back to the room but Billy and another boy got him.

“Now, Mrs. Cole, cheers! This man is going to take _a very good care_ of a Freak! He will take him away for good!” They pushed Tom towards Harry. It seemed that he wanted to try and hurt them but then looked to “the Death”.

“Now, it’s true. I wanted to take him from the very start.” Harry started slowly. He tried to send Tom a gentle look but it came out very insecure. “But no, you might have confused me with someone else. And yes, I’m willing to take a good care of him”

Harry looked at Mrs. Cole, and ,to his surprise, she smiled widely and hurried somewhere else.

Nobody spoke; Ginger (Harry)tried to held out his hand to Tom but the boy refused it. He still stared at him with pronounced hostility and uncertainty.

Soon, Mrs. Cole came back with a folder. She breathed fast and puffed. She hesitated for a moment but then asked, without even minding the boy and children present in the room:

“You won’t be returning him back, will you?”

‘Woah. How straightforward’. Harry sent a short glance towards Riddle, who seemed utterly disgusted at the matron’s words and then smiled.

“If young Tom Riddle here won’t mind coming with me, then no, he won’t be coming back here ever”

***

{the same time, just Tom’s POV}

“If young Tom Riddle here won’t mind coming with me, then no, he won’t be coming back here ever”. Said the man. 

It was absolutely hideous of Mrs.Cole to question Mr. Granger this way, her manners were ridiculous. Not that I expected for her to try and hide me from the man, not after what happened today. 

‘I think she really will try to kill me if I will stay.’ 

It was very foolish of me to attack Billy in public- I lost control. But I couldn’t stand that imbecile’s smile while I got punished.

‘They really will try to get rid of me’

But I can’t leave with that man either. He claims that he isn’t that homeless college student , and the man looks quite wealthy-

But still.

I can feel it. He has the same energy like the man from yesterday.

I need to think this over.

“I need to talk to you before deciding...”. I could hear whispers and gasps from the other orphans. ‘ Of course, these fools would have agreed to the first oncoming person who would have been willing to adopt them, but I am not a fool.’

“Okay, let’s go to your room then?”. The man looked me in the eyes. Bright green. Somehow, when I looked into these eyes, I felt how my body started to calm.

‘It’s not time to be a weakling’. I repeated to myself. Right, this man could still be ‘Death’ and he might just try to lure me somewhere private to-to...

“Don’t worry.You can trust me, Tom”

I hesitated. Still, it’s not like I’ve got a choice now. It’s either dying here,where it would be a total fail for me to survive, or going with him, where I still have chance to stand up against one man.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter :3
> 
> Thx for your comments and likes, I really appreciate them !!!!!

{Tom's room}

Tom's POV.

I led the man to my room, making sure not to walk ahead of him in case he tries to do _anything_.

'Somehow it seems like he knows where to go to'

Now that I've had a proper look on him, I could tell that he was the same man from yesterday; he had the same messy jet-black hair and light green eyes. The only difference were his clothes. If I had met him wearing what he wears now, I wouldn't have ever called him a homeless college student. In fact, he looked like the youngest business man or something like that. The second thing that differed was the energy. I'm not really sure why, but reading this man;s emotions is much harder that other children's or matron's.

'Doesn't matter.I will find a way to penetrate his mind in 10 minutes or so.And when I do so, I will find out his true intentions.I just have to make sure he won't escape from my grasp until then"

Finally, we reached my room and were left alone. Stranger sat on the chair in front of me so our eyes met.

I still couldn't get used to his green eyes.They were too bright to count ordinary. 

'Is he a foreigner?'

“Now," Started the man, "The first thing I want to ask. If I am to take you home with me today...What would it be to you: finally having a family or escaping this place?" 

'What a strange question to ask a child orphan.' We sat like this for a while:there was a dead silence in the room and I could even hear the hurried steps from the corridor.'Whoever was eavesdropping probably got bored from the lack of conversation'. The man kept staring at me , without moving or talking: as if his life depended on it.'...My life can depend on my answer.'

It was unsafe. I didn't know anything about him, yet he seemed pretty informed about me and my character to question me so straightforward. I can't read his mind nor can I recognize his intentions. If I am to tell him that I am glad to be taken home, which obviously is a lie, since I have stopped believing in such naive and useless things as 'love' and 'family' oh so long ago. I don't need it. It's just going to be an _obstacle_ a _weakness_ I can't afford to have. 

I was grown without love. I don't need it. I am much more higher than it.

'However, it seems like he will be able to tell if I'm lying or not.'

Then how should I reply? If I'll tell him the truth, of course, there is a high chance of him choosing someone else...

‘Or killing me since he called himself Death yesterday’. This is very dangerous, but still...

"As you have said...for me, leaving with you today will increase my chances of survival and expanding my knowledge, so, to me you will only be a.. " _pawn of a short-run usage_ ”...guide into the outside world. " I made sure not to stutter and state the last words with more confidence. I want him to feel like he's being commanded. If everything goes well, and he will fall for the trick, I'll be able to take a full use of everything he can do to serve me.

The man's expression calmed a little before becoming more tense: he looked around, pulled out a strange long stick and pointed it at the door.

' Is he crazy or what? Waving his... what is it...a stick?' Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"Well, I expected that... your answer wouldn't have changed my mind about adopting you...if that's what you thought about when answering me." The man started to play with his stick in his hands, but his gaze was still glued to me."Now, Tom. As you know, my name is Ha-Ginger... Ginger Granger-" 

"You wanted to say something else, didn't you?" The man stuttered when stating his name. It's not his real name, he is not called Ginger. It's absurd! Who would even call a black haired human "Ginger"? 

"My name is Ginger Granger." He repeated more loudly this time, however his eyes were looking nervous. I could feel it. He wasn't fully sure about the fake name he gave himself. I could finally get a glimpse of what he's feeling."Don't make me repeat again. I am a very impatient man and I hate when people like you are trying to mind other people's business."

'So he's _got_ something to hide'. Anyway, I have to stay on his good side if I want to control him, so him commanding me won't do.

"I will not ask empty questions if there won't be anything that can affect me and my life." I started slowly, making sure he's got all the words right and clear. I am not willing to pull up with whatever emotions or outbursts he could have.

The man looked at his strange stick. What was that thing even? 

"What is this? The thing you are holding. Is it some kind of a weird pen?"

"Oh, this...um. Listen. Uh, oh Merlin.....” Mr. _Granger_ looked down, as if very nervous about whatever that stick was. 

‘He totally is crazy’. I sneered. The man twitched and glanced at me confused or ...was it anger? Doesn’t matter. I told him that I won’t be tolerating his strange behaviour. Besides, it’s not my fault he’s being so dense.

“Uh... well, Tom. I know that this will sound stupid and funny,”- you already are.”-but...”

“...Do you believe in magic?”

[Author’s POV]

Tom blinked. 

Of course, he knew that something was off with the man who was impersonating Death and waving a strange stick in the air, but how could it possible be that he was asking such stupid questions?

There could only be two explanations; the man was either trying to impress him somehow to make him look special, or he had some kind of a personality disorder. 

Because if the second cause is true, then he has no desire to live with a psycho.

‘He said that he doesn’t like to be angered. Maybe he’s ill after all’

The man still stared at Tom, waiting for him to answer his unbelievably stupid question. Who does he think Tom is? A child?

‘...I’m just gonna play along, and If he proves to just be joking, though not very successful , then I’ll _think_ about leaving with him’

“No, why?Magic-“.Tom flinched as Harry sighed. He’s got to be careful; if that man _is_ a psycho, he might try to hurt him if the other goes against his opinion.  
And Tom wasn’t willing to die because of some random weird man.”-Magic... is something ,as we were taught here in the orphanage, that doesn’t exist.So, of course, you have no right to blame me if that’s not what you wanted to hear.”

Harry looked confused; yes, that’s _not_ something what he was hoping to hear.But maybe that’s because he asked the wrong question.  
‘Still, he’s not that aggressive as he was when he talked to Dumbledore. This is...pleasant to know.’ Harry wasn’t Dumbledore, and even if he knew who Tom is and what to expect from the boy,he wouldn’t be able to keep the conversation if he would’ve been at his Headmaster’s place.

“Right... yeah, I know that you don’t believe in magic...yet.But, was...was something well,strange happening whenever you were umm, angry or sad or...?” Harry spoke slowly. He tried to remember what Hagrid has said to him when he introduced him to magic. He wasn’t going to introduce the Magic World to Tom in a way Dumbledore did. Firing the wardrobe was totally the worst way of showing it’s power. 

If Harry was going to change Tom’s methods to gain power, he must change his views on magic.

Tom jumped. The boy wasn’t expecting this. Undoubtedly, the man knew something about his _energy_ that he didn’t. He knew the reason why Tom was different from the other kids in the orphanage. Naturally, he grew curious of what would this man tell him if he agreed, but what if it’s a trap? What if he tries to confuse him, or that he is just like him- a psycho?Tom didn’t like that man with each passing second , and at the same time , for some reason, he felt as if that man meant no harm (even if he will turn out to be mentally ill)

‘What do I say? I have already given out my opinion about the question when I jumped-‘. How careless it was, but his body moved before he got time to think of his next actions; now there’s only one way to answer...

“Yes. There were some situations when I could make some things move without touching them, manipulate animal’s actions and... “ Tom’s voice reduced to whisper.”...hurt people who bothered me.”

Tom warily looked at the man. He begun to doubt his answer as Harry started to smile. Does he think that Tom is a psycho, a freak like him? 

On the other side, Harry was smiling not out of joy that Tom has told him the truth , but because unlike his dialogue with Dumbledore, the boy seemed more confused and discreet. .. Also, because Tom didn’t feel like he was forced to go to asylum.

So, now that he felt more bold , “Mr.Granger” looked at the little Dark Lord and smiled.

“Yes, Tom. You can do that stuff because you are not an ordinary child. You are a wizard - just like me.” Harry said loudly, without stuttering, to make the confused boy know that he is not joking.

But that wasn’t enough.

In fact, it made everything much worser for Tom.

“I am not a freak! And I’m not like you! You are just mentally ill! Why do you think that I’m .. How do you even _know_ that I can do things like this? We only met yesterday, you..”. Tom ran to the door, but couldn’t open it. “You.. how did you even get here yesterday? Someone let you in, Mrs.Cole did! You are working with her don’t you? That’s why she didn’t try to convince you to take someone else!”

Harry started to panic; this is certainly _not_ the scenario he had in mind. He thought that when knowing the truth, Tom would start to brag about how special he was and etc. They would’ve packed his belongings and leave peacefully, talking about magic and all.

Again, something went totally wrong.

“N-no, Tom, wait-“. Harry stood up and tried to get to the boy. Wrong move. Tom put out his hands and tried to hurt Harry. 

“ _Don’t come near me! Stay in your place!_ ” He nearly hissed. Now Harry was missing his ability to speak parseltongue, since If he could, he would be able to convince the boy and be over with talking to him. 

‘Calm down, Harry. You need to get the boy.’

Harry took out his wand and waved it.

“Look, Tom, _Expecto Patronum_ ” 

A glowing blue stag flew out of Harry’s wand and faced Tom. It touched the boy’s nose and went flying across the room before vanishing.

Tom rubbed his nose at the place where the stag has touched him.

“I, uh.. wanted to use Lumos at first but then thought that the Patronus Charm would be more convincing and well... memorable?” 

Tom still didn’t move. The boy was amazed with what he had just seen. But then, as if burnt by fire, he came back to reality and walked to Harry.

“How did you do it? It’s called the Patronus Charm? Then what is “Lumos”? Show it to me too! Did you do it with this stick? Where can I get one of those?” He started to shower Harry with questions and, even if former Boy who Lived was occasionally given lots of attention, he still got really anxious and lost when questioned like this.

“Um, uh, yeah. Well, as I said, or did I mention it before... uh, this is called - Magic and yes, you will be able to have a wand and do this too. Um..”- Harry eyed the bed where Tom was sitting minute ago.” Let’s sit and talk, yeah?”

Tom quietly sat at the bed and stared at Harry, eager to hear more about whatever that strange yet fascinating thing was.

“So, this was magic, a charm-“ 

“Can I do it too?”

Harry started to get annoyed with Tom being so impatient. Tom noticed and quickly settled down.

“ _As I said_ , this was a Patronus Charm. I did this with the help of a wand, that is a personal magical object for every wizard or a witch. And before you start to question me more, you, Tom, are also a wizard and can obtain your wand when turning eleven.” 

“I am a wizard.”

“Yes you are.”

Tom smiled. He felt as though his whole life started to make more sense now; of course, he knew that he was going to be someone special, that he was _born_ someone special! However, after hearing this from someone else he felt more confident as he ever was in his life.

“I knew there was something... I always was special.”

From what that Mr.Granger said, there also were other wizards and witches, but that didn’t matter. When he is of age and skilful enough, he will overthrow everyone and become the best out of all them. But right now his priority was for the man to get him to know magic.

Tom has intended to use him as pawn from the very start after all.

“So, you have decided to take me with you, because I’m magical? Of course, if I would have had a choice between an ordinary child and a magical one, I would have choosen the same.” Tom said to Harry.

“Um, no, Tom. It’s not-“

“However, why would you _want_ to adopt me anyway? Is everyone in your world obligated to take one or what?” 

Harry felt lost. How does he answer that? “Yes, Tom, I chose you because you are very powerful and in future will become a very cruel twat that will go on a killing spree as your hobby and so, since I have a chance, I am here to change it”? He can’t possibly say that adopting magical children from orphanages is obligatory- heck, he even doubted that there was anyone who belonged to the Magic World who was raised in a Muggle orphanage. (And of course, he couldn’t say that as well, since it would trigger Tom’s hate for both Magical and Muggle World)

“Um... no, you see, I was friends with your parents, your mother to be exact, and she asked me to take care of you, but since I wasn’t of age , I uh, wasn’t able to take you, so.... I watched you from time to time, like yesterday.”

Tom frowned. So, if that man would have been a bit older when he was born, he wouldn’t have been raised in this disgusting orphanage? Furthermore, Mr. Granger hardly looked any more older than 20, so he was approximately 13 when Tom was born.

“How did you know my ...mother?” He said the word ‘mother ‘ with such hate it was enough for Harry to flinch; he didn’t understand how could Tom despise a woman who died giving birth to him, his only family he had? 

“Yesterday I said that I was Death. So, erm, I knew your mother when she was... you know.” 

“You are not Death. You just said that you are a wizard... Unless-“

“No! You _can’t_ control, manipulate or become Death yourself, even if you are a wizard.” Harry shouted before Tom could finish the sentence. This was bad. The Horcruxes & immortality was the topic he intended to avoid as much as possible, but of course, his plans never worked.” I am, a friend of Death... Sometimes he makes me do his work, so I guess it’s just fair for me to call myself him sometimes.” 

‘Uh-huh. No peaceful sleep for a month’

Tom didn’t seem convinced but he dropped it. “What about my father? Do you know anything about him? Why hasn’t he come to get me yet? Oh wait- he might be too busy with his work in Magic World to be bothered by a child from an ordinary woman.. Right, how wrong he is , though.” Tom started to mumble something, which Harry didn’t hear. 

“Um, no, Tom, you see, your father- Mr.Riddle, is no wizard-“

“What? Then how am I a wizard then?” Tom looked confused and ...angry? Harry knew that a smart child like he is, Tom has already understood what parent was magical, but he gave him time to settle everything in his head. “ Why.... if my _mother_ was a witch, why did she die? Couldn’t she enchant herself somehow? That’s not possible!”

“Tom. Death is not something anyone can avoid. Your mother was a witch, but that doesn’t mean that she could-“

“Then she was a weak one!” Tom stood up. The whole room started to grow cold , as if it was Winter outside, which made Harry shiver. “I despise her. I hate her _so much_. She couldn’t even stay alive for her son...” Again, Tom was at the edge of keeping talking in English.

Harry sighed. ‘ How am I going to stand living with him under one roof for the next 15 years? I already despise him enough for what he will do, I even have to endure his tantrums now...’

“Tom. I understand, that you feel neglected and offended that you lived all your life without knowing about magic” That only angered the boy more.”- I did too. I lived first 11 years of my life with my Muggle relatives without knowing what magic is.”

At this point Tom calmed down. He was curious about what Mr.Granger wanted to tell about his childhood, and somehow it made him feel better to know that there he got to know about magic earlier than the man adopting him.

“What muggles are? Non-magical people? “ Granger nodded. “How come you didn’t know about magic then? Of you lived with your relatives?”

‘Now, how do I tell him? Do I even need to tell him now or can I drop it for now?’  
Harry looked at his feet and then back at Tom. The boy looked serious, which made Harry feel more uncomfortable.

“Uh, I’m gonna tell you after we get home if.. you want to go with me, though I doubt you will refuse me now.”

“Of course I will. That is a stupid question.” 

‘Guess he will always be that straightforward with his answers like that....  
Well it’s best than his manipulations’

“Then pack your things. I’m gonna wait for you in the Hall.” With that Harry left the room.

***

When Tom went down, he noticed envious and angry looks of other children. It was pleasant to look at them as he triumphaly reached the hall of the orphanage.Only then he saw the happy face on the Billy’s face.

“Don’t you worry, freak. That man will totally end you!”

Tom scowled. Oh, how wished he could learn to do magic and come back to slaughter all of them-

“Tom? Are you ready? I have gathered all your documents already.” Mr.Granger(Harry) was standing near Mrs.Cole at the entrance. Tom hurried to him and looked at the matron. She too, was very delighted with the boy’s leave.

“Oh, how I am grateful to you, Mr.Granger, that you will never return that freaky child again-“

“Mrs.Cole.” Mr. Granger turned to the matron and send her a cold look.” From now on, the child is my responsibility, and I will not let _you_ or anyone address Tom like that.”

Mrs. Cole shivered. She was shocked to see how the man became so angry suddenly, and Harry too was very astonished by his own actions. Tom, however, felt a delighted.

‘Guess that Mr.Granger too is disgusted with the muggles.’ Tom smiled at the thought that Harry was angered of Tom being offended.” I could use it later’

The matron apologised, and wished them good luck, cause they will need it, and like that Mr.Granger and young Tom Riddle left the Wool orphanage at last.

***

{Harry’s apartment}

It was late at night when they have arrived at Harry’s apartment,and he finally took that uncomfortable old-fashioned tux-

“Why couldn’t we come here magical way? Why taking a bus?” Was the first question from Tom.

“It would’ve been totally noticed by muggles if we would have flies on brooms, there was no opportunity to travel through Floo powder and I doubt you would’ve liked apparating here at all.” He answered quite annoyed. Harry was too tired to be answering any more questions from young boy that seemed very boring.(plus he struggled to not to kill him where he stood)

And _naturally_ , the Universe hated him and Tom questioned him more.

“But why should we be hiding from muggles? Aren’t we more powerful? Why are we living with them - in their environment?”

‘Blimey, if that’s how my life with that mini-serial killer will be - I will kill him before he becomes one.’

Harry sighed, looked at Tom and said:  
“Tom. I’m tired. You are tired. Let’s head to our rooms and go to sleep, yeah?” 

Tom frowned, certainly looking very disappointed at the fact that the man couldn’t even understand the obvious desire of Tom to know everything he can about the magic world as fast as he can, and he was willing to give up his sleep to gather more information-

But he still followed the man to the room he led him into. If that man was that weak that he couldn’t endure not sleeping for at least an hour then he doubted he would be able to know anything valuable.

When he opened the door room he was very surprised to see that it wasn’t as grey and dull ; it wasn’t bigger than the one in the orphanage though, but it had a high fine linen bed, a window, wardrobe, numerous bookshelves, a desktable and a chair. It even had a green carpet which was soft and pleasant to touch. 

Overall, he was glad. The room was good enough for someone like him to live in. Not that hole where he used to grow.

The only strange detail was a poster on the wall in front of the desk. There was painted an emblem divided into 4 parts with different animals on it. 

“What is this?” Tom asked his guardian while eyeing the desk.

“This is a Hogwarts emblem. I will tell you all about it tomorrow. Now, you can go use a bathroom and go to sleep, I’ll go now. Goodnight.” Harry went out of the room, took a deep breath and headed to his bedroom.

‘ That was a tough day.’

***  
When Tom wake up that day he was surprised at how good he felt; he couldn’t remember the last time he was laying under a warm and long blanket. He stood up, changed his pyjamas and went out.

He didn’t get the chance to look around the apartment; only the hall(where he stood now), and his new bedroom. He looked around; there were 5 doors and one of them was decorated with the similar emblems as on the poster on his wall. 

‘That is Mr.Granger’s room then.’

He then headed to the room closest to his and went in. It was a the Floo powder room , nothing interesting, so he closed it and tried opening another one.

‘Why would he need a room just for a fireplace anyway?’ Tom thought as he entered the living room. Again, he was met by lots of stuff connected to those strange emblems, some magical things and a plant. Tom stared at the empty shelves. 

‘Why would he need so much space for books if he doesn’t have any?’

He sat on the couch and stared at the snake paintings; they were the ones he liked the most. He always liked snakes, he could even talk to them. He didn’t know why though. 

‘Maybe Mr.Granger knows’. But then again , he doubted that the man wanted to talk to him. Heck, he even felt as though his guardian would have wanted to do nothing with him if not for the pathetic woman who left him.

‘Well, the feeling is mutual anyway. I will get rid of him when I’ll be powerful enough to leave him. Until then he’ll be enough.’

He sat like this for a while until he heard footsteps in the halfway. Tom stood up and followed the sound to the kitchen. There stood Mr.Granger,still in his pyjamas , frying something on the cooker.  
Tom quietly sat down, trying not to disturb the cooking man, and waited in anticipation until the other finished making breakfast.

“Good morning, Tom.” Said Mr.Granger while putting fresh-made omelette on the plate.

“Good morning”. Tom nodded and helped himself to a portion. They ate in silence until meal was finished and all dishes done.

“So, I guess you’ve got questions..?” Started Harry. He felt very uncomfortable with how fast and confusing the situation developed. Harry couldn’t even sleep well, resisting the temptation to strangle the young Dark Lord in his sleep. He thought that the other too, wouldn’t be able to sleep well from thirst for knowledge , but the boy looked pretty relaxed. This angered Harry a little.

“Yes, I wanted you to tell me everything you know about magic and Magic World, and if you will be able to, start teaching me.” Harry smirked. Undoubtedly, Tom Marvolo Riddle would and _is_ able to take so much inside of his little brain in one go, and Harry could teach him all of this too, but... the only and forever lasting problem will be that _they both couldn’t stand each other_ for long.

“Haha, you want everything too fast, Tom. Today, I planned on teaching you some of our World’s rules and principles”. Tom scowled. Personally he thought that all of this could be understood in an hour, not a whole day.

“What a waste of time. Can’t we just start with the practice?”

“First of all, you don’t have a wand. So you are not gonna start practise anytime until getting a wand.” It seemed like Tom wanted to interrupt Harry, but he didn’t plan on answering anything until he finished his speech.” **Secondly,** you need to know the rules, Tom. The Magic World is not a place where you can come and live as you wish. There are also a Ministry of Magic and laws you’ve got to follow, or else you will be put into Azkaban or banished from the magic world.” 

It seemed that Tom didn’t like the idea of being torn from the magic, as he stopped his attempts to interrupt the man. Harry was pleased that they made it clear that Tom mustn’t speak when he does, though it did not make his irritation vanish.

“Now, we can go to the sitting room, or , since it’s Saturday and I don’t have work, we can go to Diagon Alley.” Oh, how he wished Tom would’ve chosen the second option, so maybe he’ll get the chance to pretend to lose him and have some time alone. ‘Wow, what a good guardian I am’

“What is Diagon Alley?” Asked the boy, not really impressed with the title that was ,as he guessed, something connected to the Magic World.

“It’s the place where folks shop for goods and stuff. There are some cafe’s also, so I thought that it’s gonna be good for you to explore and maybe befriend someone already- _someone not Slytherin_ ”

Tom made a grimace when an image of him befriending someone popped in his mind and he immediately brushed it off. He doesn’t need such pointless and unintentional connections as friends if he had no use of them; they are only gonna be a burden. However, he was interested in seeing the world he belonged to; the world that he was meant to grow in. So he agreed.

After Harry changed into something proper(he still didn’t like the clothes since they were old-fashioned but he had no choice), they travelled by the Floo Powder(Harry has tried to make Tom die from breathing in too much dust) and ended up in a “Bigard’s robes shop”, where they were met by an excited shop owner, who tried to convince Harry that it was Friday and he needed to work.

They settled down in a “Honey frog’s” cafe, and Tom barely fell down from not paying attention to the path, while staring at all the brooms and magical stuff flying in the air.

“It’s amazing. Magical.” He whispered still watching all the people and magic around.Harry remembered his first time in Diagon Alley and smiled. For him, this place also was the first where he found out about what magic can do. He wanted to share his own experience with his ward but then stopped when heard Tom’s statement. “Someday all of this will be mine. You will see.’

‘Woah,’ Harry scowled at the words. ‘This is the most grisly thing he said yet’

Harry ordered two Buterbeers, since Tom didn’t know of this world’s food , and begun telling everything he though Tom supposed to know before going to school. Harry planned to send the boy to another school, but failed since Tom’s name was already listed in Hogwarts, and it would seriously damage the timeline. 

“... So, when you turn eleven, you are going to leave to Hogwarts, and be sorted in one of the Houses: Griffyndor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Though I’m sure you’ll be put into the last one.” They were drinking their 3rd cup of a drink already, and it was soon time for lunch, so Harry paid for the drinks and they left the cafe.

“The one with the snakes? I really hope so. It seemed like the only capable one from all of them.” 

Harry frowned. “Why do you think so? I was a Griffyndor and you couldn’t exactly say that I am incapable of living on my own”

“Neither you are someone of a high position.” Tom send a disgusting look to the clothes Harry wore.” You are not more than an average wizard is, if not less”

‘I swear, I’m gonna kill him before he reaches the age of 7’

“Don’t look at me like that. We can go and buy you new clothes if you want, _I can afford them_ , I just don’t really care about my appearance; it’s not like I’m dressing for someone.” Harry spoke through gritted teeth. Tom nodded without saying a word and they headed towards the Borgin’s shop- where Harry worked.

***

After very long and boring 2 hours of dressing up , they have returned to the apartment and had a ready meal for lunch Harry bought beforehand. Tom looked very delighted with his newly bought clothes and barely managed to keep his cool look, which made Harry soften a bit.

“Now, if you have any more questions you have time to ask them. Tomorrow we will be going to buy you some books- not a lot, they _are_ expensive.” Harry said and took another spoonful of his soup.

“I... wanted to ask you about my father.” 

‘Oh Merlin, give me power to survive this conversation...’


	4. Chapter 4

3rd person POV

From his personal lessons with Dumbledore Harry knew very little information about Tom Riddle Sr. In fact, the only thing he knew is that he was a very handsome muggle from Little Hangleton who knew nothing about his biological son. That is totally something that he should avoid telling a 6 year old Tom, who seemed to still hope for his father to be a wizard.But then what is he supposed to say? He can lie alright. However, someday Tom will visit his uncle and find out the truth about his father's identity anyway.So, the only logical and most safe way was to be honest with the boy.

" To tell the truth, I don't really know your father.I have never met him, as he isn't a wizard nor he's dead. I don't think I can tell you anything about him, well maybe except that you both share one name." Tom looked disappointed with Harry‘s answer but chose not to continue the conversation. There was nothing worth knowing anyway.

“Then.. if my father is a muggle, does that mean that I’m not a full-fledged wizard or something?”  
It’s like nationality mix; if one parent’s nationality is A and the other’s is B, then a child must be AB. That would mean that the DNA taken from his father’s might influence Tom’s magic abilities in some way.

“Um, your father being a muggle doesn’t mean you are a half of a wizard and is worser than others.However, this means that you are a half-blooded wizard- just like me. My mother was a muggle born.” 

“Your mother was a muggle born? Does that mean that she got magic not by blood but just out of nowhere?” 

“Of course not. Muggle borns don’t become wizards or witches just by Universe’s choice. They inherit magical powers from a distant relatives , who were Squibs or Wizards who married muggles.”

Tom frowned. Even if muggle borns do inherit their magic from their distant relatives, that means that their parents failed to get control of what small amount of magic they had in their blood. Therefore, that means that their abilities are limited, and blood should somehow effect one’s magic abilities. And _that_ means that _his_ magic is also limited.

Because of his father being a muggle.

“But _why_ do magical people even marry muggles? Doesn’t it endanger the purity of magical people’s blood?” 

Oh yes. Blood purity. That is the topic that Harry doesn’t like very much, mostly because it was one of the reasons of his fucked up life. Even so, he isn’t supposed to change the future too much; no matter how much he wanted to get rid of the boy.

“In comparison to whole people's population, wizard's population only equals it's quarter. Sadly, not every wizarding family can afford or able to have more than 2 or 3 children. Plus, you can't control every person's choice- you don't have the right to tell people whom to marry. People marry out of love. You can't make people love someone by force."

"Seriously? Love? Why even thinking about something as useless and pathetic as love when you have magic and power?"

Tom didn't understand that. Why wizards are being lead by an emotion that is weakening them, when they have the power to rule over others? Why they have to hide themselves from muggles just because some of them are falling in love with muggles?Surely, there must be a way to make one fall in love with another by magic. Magic is might after all. Tom was sure there was nothing that could overcome it.

Especially non-magical folks.

"Tom. Love is not pathetic. If you haven't been raised with love doesn't mean that everyone weren't. I'm... I'm not trying to tell you that you are anyhow worse than them- you are actually stronger , mentally. So if you don't understand love as an emotion, try to understand it your way; as in if love was power."

"My way? And how do you know which that power is mine?We just met. You can't be possibly saying something about me with such confidence." Tom narrowed his eyes at Granger.That man totally knew something about Tom, or his father, that he didn't and he is gong to get it out of him. "How can you be so sure? Is it connected with you being acquaintances with Death?"

Exactly!

Granger was connected with Death- he must know of Tom's -

No. He is not going to... He will find a way... He will not die. Never.

Was it the reason why Granger adopted him in the first place? Is he supposed to become someone powerful? So powerful that he will overcome Death itself?

"Yes. You are here because I will grow up to do something great-to achieve something great, aren't you?" Tom stared at the man expectantly: if that's the reason why he's here then Tom should change his plans. He should focus on connecting with Granger for he has knowledge of his future. 

Harry didn't speak. He didn't know what to say, how to react. Was it really what Tom was thinking? In his eyes he did something marvellous? Of course, the future he came from will never exist, no, he will not allow all those people to suffer. He will change Voldemort's tactics, he is going to try to influence him somehow... Right now.

Right now Tom was sitting across him, demanding answers from Harry, of his future. He will tell him. He will tell him about the Voldemort, Death Eaters and prophecy. He can tell him everything about what he's done and how he was defeated and threaten him to never ever try and raise in power.

He looked at Tom again. The boy was quietly waiting, probably thinking about any possible things Harry can say. He looked so vulnerable in comparison to what Voldemort was. Tom still didn't have any ambitions, he didn't have any experience in magic, he didn't have a plan. Yes, the boy wanted power but he still haven't came up with the way he's going to gain it. Right now, Harry can lie, come up with the other version of future- with much peaceful version of future.

But why hasn't his future peaceful? Was it really because of Voldemort? Was Voldemort always this insane? Maybe if The Dark Lord was more human-like he could've achieved his goal. Then if Voldemort wouldn't have lost his mind, creating horcruxes, losing parts of himself over and over again then would he, Harry been defeated? Nah, he probably would've been killed the nigh his parents died, because he wouldn't have become The Dark Lord's Horcrux then.

But what can he say then? Tom Riddle will be interested in immortality someday, he should bring up other way, but what can be more liked by him? Unicorn's blood? He probably wont be willing chasing unicorns every month. Philosopher's stone? Too much dependency on the juice. Tom wouldn't want to be so depended on the drink. But then what can he-

Bingo.

"Yes, Tom. It is how you predicted. You are destined to become one of the greatest wizards in history, a Minister for Magic, who has found a way to beat Death, which is why I was sent to keep eye on you, and gained Immortality." Harry watched as the boy's eyes lit up in excitement and pride, not even trying to suppress his smile.

"A Minister for Magic...Immortal. Yes. Of course. There is no place for love in my life. I will be better than that. I will find another way of power." Tom started mumbling under his breath. Satisfied with his move, Harry let himself fall in deeper into the conversation with Tom, creating more and more details about his "future".

***

Years were spent in their apartment, talking and arguing about the future. Tom was already sketching his plan, sticking papers on the walls, reading and bonding with Harry, in hope of receiving new details of his future. That was very handful for harry since he could always follow Tom's notes in case he forgot something he imagined and told him, so he could continue coming up with Tom's future which he seemed so naively and excitedly tacking in. He never thought that young Voldemort could be fooled that easily, but in the end Tom was only an inexperienced child, he could clearly see that now. Tom was so excited and active about his plans, now that he knew that Harry is only here to inspect him, that he let his guard down once and spoke Parseltongue. He, of course, was immediately cautious about Harry's reaction, which was very funny to Harry since that only proved how little Tom knew of Harry's knowledge of Tom's identity.

" I used to speak Parseltongue too, you know"

" What? You never said that to me! Why can't you know?"

"I gave up everything that marked my true identity when signed up to work for Death"

"So your name is not really your name , right?"

" Kind of "

" I knew that. Who in the world would ever name his child Ginger Granger? Especially when the child is a brunette"

" Well that's better than naming your child after yourself "

" * angry hissing in Parseltongue* " 

Harry also went to the Quidditch tryouts for a hope to get a job, that didn't end up well.

" WHAT was that, Tom!? "

" I'm not going to be apologizing. This malfoy boy had it coming. When I'm the most powerfil wizard his pureblood arse is not going to be laughing so-"

" TOM I LOST MY OPPORTUNITY TO GET A GOOD JOB! "

" That doesn't matter. Besides, you have a pretty good job near that book shop anyway-"

" TOM! "

Apparently, the Team's Beater Hugo was related to Malfoys and he didn't react good when Tom started a fight with the youngest heir of the family. Which made Harry be banished from Quidditch Tryouts.

Once,Tom asked Harry about other ways to gain Immortality, just to be sure that he ain't missing a thing.

"...There are also Horcruxes, but they are not that good as the Hallows."

" Why not? I have to seek these Hallows and it would take time, but if I choose horcruxes instead, it would be more secure as I can have 7 of those."

" Yes, but you see, with every horcrux you are losing you part of soul, which means that in the end you will be just a talking walking breathing pathetic excuse of a -"

" OK I GET IT"

"..But seriously, is it that bad to lose your soul...?"

" Well, if you want to be a snake-faced piece of-"

When Tom has recieved his Hogwarts letter he was beyond happy. He would talk about how he's going to be starting his plan already, seeking new connections(mostly in Ministry) and putting Malfoy in place (Harry approved) and stuff. In the end of their 4 year long relationship,as they bonded (or maybe because Tom new Harry was no threat but a guide to his Happily Ever After) Tom was open with his plans and goals, which was only good for Harry.

He was only hoping that things would go this way.

***

{King's Cross}

Harry and Tom were at the station, waiting for muggles to go away, so they can come through the platform. 

Tom was already in his school robes, all packed and ready for departure but still, there was something that he was missing. Something he couldn't quite understand.

He looked around. There were boys and girls hugging their parents and sibilings happily. Then he looked at his guardian.

Harry was watching Tom.This was the point where Harry won't be able to influence on Tom much. He did what he could, directing Tom to another path, much less destructive, to gaining power. Now, Tom's going to be living most of his life at Hogwarts. Now, he could only be hoping that Albus Dumbledore would keep an eye on Tom if needed.

"Now, Tom. You are going to come in first and then I will-"

"No. You will go with me."

Harry stared at the boy. Could it be that Tom has learned to love him or is he scared to go alone? Both of the variants seemed impossible yet the first one would have been so so good-thinking about a lot. 

"How can I be sure that you are not going to leave me and then disappear? You will run away with all the precious information you have. How can I be sure you are not going to run to my enemies? You are going to come with me and write me everyday about everything you day. that way I would be able to control you from Hogwarts and mind you, I will know if you'd lie. Do you understand?"

Tom grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into the wall. Harry couldn't help but laugh. With years he has grown to see Tom as a mere boy with a childish dream of having absolute power which made him look as adorable as other children. Except that it was Tom Riddle version of adorable. And the word adorable actually meant lawful evil.

" So, Granger. I've been thinking about it a lot. There was a book I read, which said that only Salazar Slytherin's relatives has inherited the skill to speak Parseltongue. So, does that mean that you are actually somehow related to me?"

It was already second time Tom has taken him aback, except for the pathetic attempt to attack him this morning with his own wand. 

" We are distantly related, yes. But that's not the reason I knew Parseltongue."

"Do you have any other explanation?"

" No, but-"

" Then you are my brother."

Okay. That was the third time this day.

They heard Hogwarts Express coming and Tom hurriedly pulled Harry near the rails, so he won't be standing in the queue to a compartment. 

Minutes passed. The train stopped and kids started to fill the corridors and parents happily crying and disapparaiting from the station as the conductor warned of the train's departure.

Tom and Harry were still standing in the station.

"Tom. You are going to miss the train. Go on already, you'd be lucky to find a place even. What the bloody Merlin is wrong with you today?"

"It's just that you might not be on my side when I come back."

" Oh, blimey, Tom. Listen. I'm not planning to go and visit your future rivals while you're at school. If I wanted to, I wouldn't have been spending all this time with you"

" ... You said that you know that you are not my relative. That means that you have a family. You will go back to them." Tom was staring at him with cold deadly gaze. " You don't count me in. " Although he whispered the last sentence, Harry heard the words. Is it really that Tom- young Voldemort, wasn't just making sure that Harry is still here when he comes back but is seeking affection? 

Harry smiled. He did influence the boy somehow.

" Tom. Of course I do count you in. It's just I don't think that our relationship is quite family like? Or if it's what you want-"

Tom nodded, as the conductor gave out one last warning and started shutting the doors.

" Well then, Tom. I do like you as a little brother." Harry stroked Tom's hair as said started to blush madly. Then he send him one last warning look and made him promise not to betray him before running to the last opened door.

That day harry Potter was 4 times surprised by weird character of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not uploading for a whole month but I had stuff to do so the fic flew out of my mind.
> 
> I changed the writing style a little bit so pls comment on it I'll really appreciate it
> 
> Thx for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ;)


End file.
